


Hoodie

by FabulousMe



Series: Youth Troubles [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I couldn't help myself, I made jeonghan a jerk, M/M, Role Switch, Sorry Not Sorry, blame the mango I cut while the idea flooded my brain, hansol may or may not reciprocates our boo's feelings, he should become an analyst, he's half hopeful half in denial, he's hard to read, like nano tiny, ma boys are the cutest, oblivious!wonwoo, possessive!jun, seungkwan's POV, seungkwan's crushing on hansol, soonyoung and jeonghan mentioned, star athlete/bookworm cliché, subtlety is art, tiny tiny hint of gyuhao, welcome this mess with open arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMe/pseuds/FabulousMe
Summary: Despite Jeon Wonwoo being a book lover and his allergy against anything sports related he suffers from the admiration of fellow college students' and gets roped off his beloved solitude.(in which Jun “selflessly” uses his reputation to solve the problem)





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't guilty for anything my sleep deprived brain came up with. It just popped into my mind and I couldn't let it go.
> 
> I spend two days on this and while I'm not completely happy with it I know it won't become better. Maybe one day I'm gonna spin it into smth longer or make it a mini series *voice in the back of my head nags at me saying I already got 2 series I should finish first* I never was a very rational person.
> 
> It's just me trying to push Jun in the spotlight he deserves. And I can't resist soft!wonwoo. I swear he turns into cotton candy around Junnie *.* Not that I complain ^-^ Seriously, I just wanna gush about WonHui and use Seungkwan as a tool. I should be ashamed >.< My poor sweetie, having to bear all the WonHui mushiness~
> 
> Give WonHui lots of love <3

****

# Hoodie.

****

The college Seungkwan attended was known for its sports education, its attendees achieving good results in national and international competitions. A good third of the students had a major in various sports and hold a prestige reputation around campus. It paved the way for a professional career. At the beginning more than half matriculated themselves in a sports major, only to drop it later and study something else when realisation hit that it needed talent and hard work just like every other major. Seungkwan was one of those who avoided that fate in the early stages. He was happy with his journalism courses and was determined to make a good living with it. His first and back then only friend Wonwoo was filled with the same determination and Seungkwan was here and there captivated by the male's passion for literature, no matter the genre and complexity. 

Today he was intrigued by his friend's chosen location to spend lunch break. It was autumn, meaning the weather turned cooler and the wind could be a bitch. An outside may didn't know but Seungkwan had been friends with Wonwoo for two years already and was informed about the latter's tendencies to freeze easily. Therefore it was a wonder the literature major sat outside on a bench with a book in his hand and hadn't yet iced up. Must be the hoodie he was wearing. The very source of Seungkwan's musings over the day since they met up in the morning only to part ways an hour later without the usual amount of students around. Seungkwan had a lot of time to think about said hoodie and what felt off about it. In the end he decided to confront the wearer of the distracting article of clothing.

«I always believed you the most intelligent around, Wonwoo, you know, cause you always see through people,» Seungkwan said, eyes focussed on the male opposite him who spared him no glance whatsoever and continued his reading. The audacity! Well, he wouldn't be Boo Seungkwan if he gave up at the first try.

He cleared his throat and added, «I changed my mind.»

That got him the attention he wanted. «What do you mean?» Wonwoo frowned, confused and slightly annoyed by the interruption. Just by his tone Seungkwan knew the book the other was reading had him completely captured. By the faint redness on the usually impassive male he must've feel giddy and maybe overwhelmed with the sudden emotions, not used to feel such an intensity for … whatever it was that got him in that state.

Seungkwan sighed. «Seriously? Have you switched bodies or why are you that oblivious?» He looked around in hope one of their friends appeared magically around the corner to support him on this ambitious mission. Sadly, his wish wasn't granted and his gaze returned back to the oblivious creature in front of him, or more specific the hoodie he was wearing. It wasn't unusual to wear a hoodie to college, not at all. Especially now that autumn had arrived and its cold wind cut through every layer of clothes. Considering that Wonwoo was one easily to freeze it shouldn't be a surprise the male walked around with a hoodie. It wasn't the hoodie per se that had Seungkwan in unwelcome excitement. No, the hoodie itself or rather the existence of hoodies wasn't one Seungkwan bothered with. After all, he owned several, too. It was the meaning behind the hoodie Wonwoo wore today that had his senses in high alert. Cause this particular hoodie didn't belong to Jeon Wonwoo.

This conclusion didn't came out of nowhere. Seungkwan was better than that (he had enough time to think about it, after all). What gave the pseudo ownership away wasn't the colour. Despite assumptions Wonwoo preferred fluffy clothes outside school and light colours. The hoodie fit in that category – at least the colour. Wait, did white count as a colour? Nevermind. The reason Seungkwan knew this hoodie didn't live in his friend's wardrobe was easy: Wonwoo was in no martial arts club in college. It was a surprise he participated in an activity aside assignments, even if it was the library club and basically required being seated on a spot and not to move till shift end. The perfect occupation for a sloth. A fact that would never change though was that his friend avoided strenuous activities. And that was what the letters on the front proudly declared:  Diamond Wushu Club.

There weren't many students Seungkwan knew that were part of that club and even less he was acquainted or friends with. If it weren't for Wonwoo he'd have never came in contact with the “athlete squad”, as Seokmin referred to them. Kind of funny, the guy was one himself. Speak of the devil, there he marched over in his sports uniform, the tennis logo visible on his blue jersey. A few heads turned his way. If only they knew the tennis player got a girlfriend waiting outside the gates once his day ends. Poor folks.

«Yo!» he smiled brightly and Seungkwan waved good-naturedly. He waited for the day a specimen was resistant against Lee Seokmin's charms. «Watcha doing?» 

«Contemplating about Wonwoo's hoodie,» Seungkwan replied and returned to said task, clearing the mysterious path that led Wonwoo to wearing an athlete's hoodie. It was all over known that an athlete's uniform – be it their jerseys, casual club clothing or sports shoes – was sacred to them. None would give it away just like that. Therefore it was a big deal when it happened. Romantics saw it as a declaration of love, Seungkwan as a lazy way of communicating (secretly he gushed over it with the girls who dreamed of receiving such a symbol). The few athletes he knew hadn't given their uniform away much to many admires' chagrin. Seungkwan felt with them. The jerseys were freaking warm, perfect for autumn. Not to mention some athletes were illegally good-looking and above all talented.

Like Choi Hansol.

Seungkwan felt his own heart rate speed up at the thought of the American-Korean soccer player. When Seokmin introduced them Hansol had greeted him with «call me Vernon». Along the way “Vernon” turned into “Hansol”. Seungkwan tried not to read too much into it despite the glaring fact the the soccer player allowed no other to call him by his first name. Assumptions were bad. Reason why he liked to know the existence of Wonwoo's-not-really-Wonwoo's-hoodie. His mind already spun a plausible explanation. Actually, it was obvious but there was a missing puzzle piece. One he couldn't get a hold of.

Seokmin gulped down his lunch, probably made by his girlfriend, lucky fella, and peered at the questionable hoodie. «Wushu club?» he read slowly and with effort. The stubborn athlete refused to wear glasses, saying it was a risk when he played. What an excuse. Glasses went against his vain self. His girlfriend told Seungkwan so. «Since when are you interested in martial arts, Wonwoo?»

Wonwoo let out a groan. «Can you two stop interrupting me? I like to enjoy the book without your annoying voices getting in the way.»

«Dude, it's lunch break,» Seungkwan huffed and returned Wonwoo's glare that clearly stated he didn't give two fucks what time it was. Unfazed Seungkwan continued, «We like to converse with our friends during break. That's what a normal person usually does.»

«Then wait till Vernon and Minghao are here,» Wonwoo replied nonchalantly as if he wasn't part of the group. Just in that moment they heard a familiar voice and indeed, the formerly mentioned persons strode to their place, talking animatedly with each other. Minghao wore his usual punk outfit that kept most people away and those who weren't scared off turned when they saw his murderous expression. At first Seungkwan thought the other had anger issues or was socially inadequate like a certain hoodie bearer but turned out Minghao was just shy and had no clue how to act around strangers, especially with the change in culture. Lucky him he met Vernon who was a social butterfly and taught him a friendly approach towards others. Still, similar to Wonwoo he avoided club activities though he did dance in his free time as Soonyoung revealed once. The other was a part-time choreographer in the nearest studio and ran into their wannabe thug from time to time. 

«Why are you outside?» Hansol questioned and inwardly pulled Seungkwan's attention to his own problem. Like Seokmin, the soccer player wore his uniform and damn, if he didn't look good in it. Seungkwan felt his pulse quicken when their eyes met and Hansol beamed, «Hey, Kwannie.» Another bizarre situation. Hansol gave no nicknames, at least no shortened ones. Could he hope...? Hold your horses, Seungkwan, get back on your track.

He cleared his throat and managed an unaffected «Hey, Hansol». His mother could be proud. The actor path became clearer and clearer. Should he take a double major...?

Seokmin shrugged his shoulders. «Dunno, Seungkwan and Wonwoo were already here when I found them.»

«Ask him.» Seungkwan pointed to Wonwoo who returned back to his book. «He wanted to sit here. Maybe hold it under our noses that he has it warm while we have to freeze to death with our mediocre clothing.»

Hansol chuckled at his complaint. «I'll make sure you survive,» he ensured and looked around, unaware of the hard beating of Seungkwan's heart. «Still, why here? Aside the practice halls for the sports clubs ...» he trailed off, mouth forming into a smirk that did strange things to Seungkwan's stomach. Seriously, was he sick?

«Someone's waiting for their boyfriend?» the American-Korean teased, gaze fixed on Wonwoo. 

The latter's head snapped up, ready to defend himself, when his eyes zoomed on something behind Minghao. Seungkwan leaned around the lanky male to see a handful of guys spilling out the nearest door, one removing himself from the group and heading to their location. Tall, broad shoulders, honey-brown hair swept to the side, Seungkwan knew immediately who the person was.

«Hey, guys,» Jun warmly greeted the group when he was in hearing distance and various shouts of welcome flew back. Despite a lack of interaction the other had wormed his way into their group's circle without much effort. Heavily influenced by Wonwoo, Seungkwan concluded over the months. If not for his friend being attached to the tall athlete they would've never interacted. The other was a star athlete after all, admired by many and swooned over by both boys and girls.

Jun smiled, honest and happy, taking the last steps and before he greeted the group with a hand clap he leaned down and pressed a fleeting kiss against Wonwoo's cheeks. At least that's what Seungkwan expected. The kiss on the cheek was Jun's usual greeting along with some cheesy line. This time he got surprised by Jun aiming for Wonwoo's lips. «How was your day, gorgeous?»

Addressed male flushed at the pet name. At least one part of their usual routine stayed the same, Seungkwan thought dryly and rolled his eyes. Seriously, even a pizza didn't drip as much cheese as the tall male who was clearly entertained by his boyfriend's reaction. Narcissist.

«Fine, it was pretty calm till now,» Wonwoo supplied an answer, leaning into Jun's side. Seungkwan wondered if those small actions were intentional or if it had become so natural it vanished into the deepest part of Wonwoo's conscious. Maybe he'd find an answer once he got a relationship on his own.

«No one bothered you today?» Jun inquired, voice and face void of any implications. Seungkwan scoffed and tried to conceal his subjectivity by pretending he choked on his still hot tea. Could it cool down already? One might assumed the chilly temperature outside did some magic. Nothing. The hot beverage stared smugly at him. He considered throwing the whole thing away. It wasn't worth the wait. There were no questions what the hell he was doing anyway, so Seungkwan guessed he did a good job playing pretence. Maybe he should consider an acting career. Obviously he got the talent...

He focussed back on the topic when his ears picked up his own name. The context wasn't very pleasing but he has more important things to do then protest about the usage of his name and "nonsense" in the same sentence.

«Except Seungkwan who spoke nonsense while I tried to read I was left alone,» Wonwoo said, hands protectively curled around his new obsession. A hint of confusion trailed along his words. Seungkwan couldn't blame him. Usually, the male was surrounded by people, or rather a crowd acted like his shadow and people tried to talk to him, coming up with the most stupid topics to strike a conversation. One would think after a certain amount of time people would get the hint that Jeon Wonwoo wasn't a social butterfly and preferred solitude. They didn't. Not even his outer appearance – black hair, sharp jaw and intimidating eyes, dark clothes – could keep the mob away. They stuck like glue to his boots, stubborn and ever so present. An occurrence that turned into a chagrin for said person's boyfriend.

Seungkwan glanced at Jun whose smile had widened at Wonwoo's answer. Those who didn't pay attention would've missed the satisfaction mixed in his delight. Seungkwan noticed it. Sometimes his friends were easy to read.

«By the way, thanks for the book, it's really intriguing,» Wonwoo added, mirth shining in his eyes. Even Seungkwan admitted he looked adorable like that, with his sweater paws clutching the book to his chest and face turned up to Jun, even more so when the latter pecked his nose and he scrunched it up in response. Maybe that was why so many were after him: the stark contrast of his personality. But then, would Wonwoo of all people show this side to anyone? Seungkwan doubt it. That part was respectively reserved for his friends and boyfriend.

«You're too cute, hon',» Jun cooed and pulled his boyfriend in his lap. «You've got me melting despite the cold weather.»

Wonwoo hit him on the arm in embarrassment and protest. Seungkwan understood him. How can one live with a grease ball and not have died by mortification already? He hoped whenever he found his significant other they wouldn't turn out to be a second Jun. The horror. Except the looks. He definitely wouldn't say no to such an outer appearance.

«You're prepared for the competition next week?» Hansol asked Jun, excitement thrumming in his veins. Seungkwan saw it in his need to move, rolling his weight on the balls of his feet back and forth, and the sparkle in his eyes. The American-Korean was a vivid fan of the wushu club and admired the person currently poking Wonwoo's cheeks to get said male's attention.

The playfulness was wiped off Jun's face at the question and replaced by calculated determination, enhancing his outstanding features. Seungkwan admitted that part of the cheese lover was sexy, so did Wonwoo. Not that the latter knew that Seungkwan knew. It had been a coincidence, he walking into Wonwoo's room on a spring noon to drag the other out for an overdue shopping marathon (the same old boring clothes Seungkwan could bear only for so long) and found a notebook that turned out to be his friend's diary. The curious cat he was Seungkwan peeked onto the open pages and was entirely amused by Wonwoo's inner fanboy showing between the lines. The entire page had been filled with descriptions about a certain member of the Wushu club – though that time Seungkwan hadn't been able to put a face and name together –, how ethereal he looked in the plainest situations, how masculine and hot when he was performing and coming out victorious, how adorable when he played with stray kittens, how selfless when it came to helping others, the list went on and on. Seungkwan bet, now, half a year later the diary consisted of many more phrases. He eyed his friend who'd taken Jun's hand and played with the long fingers Seungkwan knew could play the pinao quite well. Wonwoo wasn't aware his little secret had travelled over to Seungkwan. The latter had no intentions to let his friend know, he'd be killed the second the words left his mouth.

«We'll get the trophy,» Jun replied, tone clipped. It showed how miffed he was about the last competition where they'd been so close to the win and in the end lost due to an injured member. «I'll be damned if we don't get it this time.»

«No need to get this worked up,» Minghao cut in the conversation. Usually, he stayed in the background with people he wasn't that close with but Jun had the strange effect of lulling everyone in and make them feel welcome. It had become normal, the two Chinese bickering and conversing quite naturally.

Jun sighed and engulfed Wonwoo in a tight hug. The latter allowed him. Their chemistry and ability to read the other was astonishing and made Seungkwan all warm and cozy. 

«As long as those cunts don't win again,» Seokmin added to the topic and successfully managed to make the atmosphere tense in the blink of an eye. Jun scowled, arms around Wonwoo's shoulders tightening. His reaction told enough but Seungkwan wanted to make sure.

«That Yoon Jeonghan hasn't given up yet?» he asked carefully, measuring the couple's behaviour. Wonwoo stiffened, knuckles turning white around his book. Every cell of his body screamed uncomfortable. Guilt shot up Seungkwan's conscious, aware of Wonwoo's light trauma regarding that person. It wasn't that the person in question sexually assaulted his friend. No, the problem lied somewhere else. Yoon Jeonghan was a flirt, a very _touchy_ flirt who didn't know the concept of personal space, even less so than Jun, and that meant something. Wonwoo's boyfriend always needed to touch someone, preferably his lover. In his case it was alright, in Yoon Jeonghan's not. For whatever reason he had his eyes set on poor Wonwoo and tried to get in the book lover's good graces. A hard feast for he and Jun were what you called arch-enemies and Jeonghan used every chance he got to cheat Jun's club out the first or second place.

The worst thing was the devil, as Seungkwan titled Yoon Jeonghan, went to the same college as them but didn't join the wushu club, instead he got in one downtown. Seungkwan got the feeling he did it to make Jun's life harder. And now he was after Wonwoo. His friend got uncomfortable whenever he caught sight of his own personal hassle. It was to a point they got to play bodyguard when they were out to support Jun and his team in contests. Despite the tension Wonwoo wasn't one to back down. He'd declared once he wouldn't let some motherfucker get in the way.

«He should get himself lost,» Wonwoo murmured against Jun's neck, his boyfriend placing a kiss on top of his head.

«Don't worry, I'll kick his ass,» Jun promised and smiled down at him. «That should get the message across.»

Wonwoo snuggled closer, a content expression on his face. Now wonder, covered in a comfortable warm hoodie with his boyfriend beside him there was no reason for him not to feel at ease. After that the couple was in their own world, whispered words exchanged between them, calming touches and adoring gazes. Just for once Seungkwan allowed them to be disgustingly lovey-dovey. Yoon Jeonghan was a topic that drained one's energy. Still, the question that was nagging from the moment he saw Wonwoo outside on the bench begged to be asked.

«Sorry to interrupt,» he called, not apologetic at all. There was only so much affection he could bear with his single heart. «just answer me, where did that hoodie come from? It's definitely not yours, Wonwoo.»

Jun burst out their little self-created bubble. Wonwoo stayed glued to his side, unresponsive. «What do you mean? It's mine,» the former said, pride reflected in his eyes and voice. «The logo says it all, doesn't it?»

«Don't get cheeky with me, mister,» Seungkwan answered. «I just didn't think you two would be at that stage already.» He wasn't really surprised, nevertheless shocked over Jun's explanation. It was the feeling you get when you predicted something and are surprised you were right in the end.

«What stage? Wonwoo introduced me to you all as his boyfriend some months ago, didn't he?»

Of course, he did.

Seungkwan remembered that day as if it had been yesterday. It had been early summer and they sat on the green area on campus, having had a little picnic when Wonwoo joined them, an unusual shy expression gracing his features as he tugged the figure looming behind him forward. Back then Seungkwan had had no clue who the stranger was, his information basis didn't include the sports groups. Actually, he probably wouldn't have bothered with the newcomer at all; most athletes had a certain arrogance around them that put Seungkwan off – Seokmin and Hansol an exception. He'd bothered with the new addition due to the words leaving Wonwoo's mouth oh so hurriedly.

Boyfriend.

Seungkwan remembered having had the urge to laugh, because Jeon Wonwoo, the book lover and introvert extraordinaire, having a boyfriend?! It seemed like a joke. But at the serious expression on his friend's face his throat had dried up. Seungkwan had felt a tiny bit jealous and envious of his friend. And to score a godly handsome athlete on top of it?

That's why he went into it again. «It's just, ain't your jersey super sacred to you athletes?» 

Jun shrugged his shoulders. «It is, and no one had worn mine before. But,» his gaze softened as he card his hand through Wonwoo's hair who huddled closer at the contact, sneaking the body warmth, «this cutie pie here is special.»

Seungkwan felt his heart constrict at the affection pouring out those words. It even made him overlook the grossly sweet pet name. Gosh, all his friends were so lucky. They deserved it. One day, if their hearts got broken, he would hunt down the guilty and show no mercy.

Hansol frowned. «I thought we aren't allowed to give our jerseys away,» he wondered.

«There are exceptions,» Seokmin explained. «In tennis the regulars are allowed to give it away under the condition it stays on campus. Every other member that isn't a regular is forbidden to 'lose',» he quoted, «their uniform. Perks of being a regular,» he added smugly and high fifed Jun who wore a matching grin. «You can read it in the rule's book if you want to.»

Minghao quirk an eyebrow. «There's a rule for that stupid shit?» he gaped, disbelief etched on his face. Seungkwan supported him mentally. What a waste of ink and paper. «Who came up with that?»

«Vernon's cousin,» Wonwoo muttered.

Seungkwan jumped. His friend had been quiet the whole time he thought him asleep, buried in the hoodie that wasn't his and tugged comfortably under his boyfriend's arm. Now it made sense why the piece of cloth looked a tad too big on him; Jun had broader shoulders and was more muscular in general.

«Joshua?» Seokmin confirmed and turned to Hansol who winked at him. «My cousin is a force to be reckoned with. When he attended the college he was swarmed by people who craved his attention. His partner wasn't happy with the situation, that's why Joshua jokingly made the rule. It got stuck since then.»

«Your family is weird,» Minghao commented and intended to throw another insult out when his phone rang. Irritation settled on his features. The good friend Seungkwan was he immediately caught on and patted the other's arm in silent sympathy. Minghao sent him a brief smile before answering the call in a grumpy voice, moving away from the group. All Seungkwan heard before the other was out of ear range was «not now, Mingyu» and «I don't care». He hoped they solved whatever problem they had. A distressed Minghao wasn't in his favourite things in Seungkwan's life list. The lanky Chinese wasn't the only one leaving. Shouts of various people calling for a certain person cut through the air.

«Gotta go,» Jun sighed ruefully, eyes lingering on Wonwoo's face whose expression demonstrated dejection at its finest. «Don't get sick, Beany,» he murmured and gave his boyfriend a soft kiss. «Love you.» And with those words and a last fix to Wonwoo's outfit he was gone, jogging up to his team mates patiently waiting for their captain in the distance. 

«Beany?» Seokmin smirked, eyes sparkling at the prospect of teasing a friend. «That's new. What's the occasion?»

There was a prominent blush on Wonwoo's face which he tried to hide behind his hands and the hood on his head Jun pulled up before his departure. «It's nothing,» he mumbled but the bashfulness poured out his voice and betrayed his words.

«Doesn't sound like nothing to me,» Hansol jumped on the bandwagon, a broad grin taking over his face. Seungkwan caught himself wishing the smile was directed at him. Damn, human's fickle nature.

Wonwoo tugged at the hem of his(Jun's) hoodie. «It's silly,» he breathed. «You know how I often wear beanies, no matter the weather or time?»

His friends nodded in confirmation. Beanies were kind of Wonwoo's status symbol. «Jun bought me a few saying I look captivating in them and from then on, somehow, he came up with that name.»

«How sweet,» Seokmin cooed while Minghao, who had returned after a few minutes, rolled his eyes and pretended to throw up. The latter was allergic to mushiness and all the lovey-dovey most couples did. Wonwoo smiled at Seokmin's reaction and beamed, «he really is.» He flushed the next second, realising the environment he was in and hid behind his sweater paws again. Luckily, he was spared any more embarrassing interrogation by their friends circle due to Hansol's sudden exclamation he had to go to his next course and immediately sprinted to the lecture theatres. He gave them no chance to say goodbye. Seokmin followed cheerfully, lucky bastard had only a practice session left and was done for the day. Seungkwan groaned at the thought of being stuck for another six hours. Maybe he should've taken a sports major. But then he had to deal with all the crazy folk leeching on the star athletes' feet. Nah, not his cup of tea.

His eyes fell on Wonwoo. The other had yet to move. Seungkwan raised an eyebrow. His friend wasn't one to be reluctant attending a course. «Ready?»

Wonwoo lifted his head, a troubled look in his eyes. «You think the mob stays away?» he wondered, gaze set on the buildings containing too many people.

»Don't worry,« Seungkwan chuckled at Wonwoo's seldom naivety. «You won't be bothered, I promise.» His friend sent him a doubtful look before he got up, book carefully cradled against his chest as if it was the most precious being (it probably was at the current) and bid Seungkwan goodbye. The latter waved, the gears in his head finally clicking in place.

No, really, he thought, eyes set on his friend's retreating figure, who said Jeon Wonwoo was steeled when it came to obliviousness regarding his boyfriend? Seungkwan shook his head, light amusement shining in his eyes. There was someone who owned the possessive trait, he concluded with his gaze wandering over the nine black bold letters on Wonwoo's back.

**Wen Junhui**.

The message they contained was clear:  my boyfriend, stay away.

Seungkwan laughed quietly as he watched a group of Wonwoo's admire scramble away when they caught sight of the latter's back.

Seemed Wen Junhui's plan worked out perfectly fine. After all, who would dare go against Jeon Wonwoo's boyfriend, the captain of the Wushu club?

Hoodie for the win.


End file.
